They Shoot Gilmores Don't They
by rope92
Summary: Rorys back at Yale. Luke and Lorelai are married. Everyone is happy. Until a certain person comes back and messes up what Rory thought was a perfect life. Trory.
1. Hes Baaack!

A/N; just some basic info. In this fic., Rory didn't quit Yale, Lorelai and Luke are engaged, and Lorelai and her parents aren't fighting. Also, look out for some appearances by both past characters and characters from other shows/movies. Just to add, I don't own Gilmore Girls, any of the characters from other things, or the actors. I do own the story, the dialogue, and any original characters. PLEASE REVIEW!

His blonde hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and he had tucked it up under his Gators hat. He was wearing a frayed leather jacket and an 'I'm with stupid' t-shirt. The arrow pointed down towards his worn jeans and scuffed shoes. On a Saturday morning at Yale he looked perfectly normal. However normal was hardly a word most used to describe why he was there.

He had been sitting on the same bench for almost 3 hours. A book-bag had been set next to him to insure that no one had the brilliant idea of sitting next to him. He really didn't want to have to kill anyone. Don't get me wrong, he didn't have the slightest problem with pulling a trigger, and jail was more of a comfort than a concern, but he knew that if he blew his cover she would be gone forever.

Masses of people walked by him, not noticing the stranger in black. To them he was just another face, another student forced to make something of himself. He glanced at his watch and frowned. By that time he had lost almost all hope of finding her. Even if he had, what would he have done…what could he have done? He was a wanted convict and she would have known that. He sighed and stood up. He picked up his bag and headed towards the parking lot. That's when someone caught his eye. It was her.

God did she look different. Her hair was shorter and she was dressed more casually but it was still the same old Rory. She had been beautiful then and she was beautiful now. He started to walk towards but stopped when he saw another figure moving towards her. He watched in pain as she smiled at this boy the way she used to smile at him, how she kissed him the way that they used to kiss. Yet something was different. She seemed less relaxed and more uptight than she used to. Was it Yale or was it this new boy. Perhaps he was just imagining that there was any change in her demeanor.

As they neared him the boy stopped and began chatting with a friend. He said something to Rory and motioned for her to go on without him. She nodded and walked away. When she reached him he stepped out in front of her blocking her path. She took a step backwards when she saw who it was. "T-tristin," she stuttered, "Hi."

A/N; so what did you think? Lemme know ok. Also please read my other fics! Thanks!


	2. Finals and an Oak Tree

A/n; First of I would like to thank all my reviewers-The27thGilmore, Danger1Zone1998, Nuriel the Pirate, and LoVe23. You guys rock! Sorry this update took so long. School's been hell. O, and btw I've decided that Rory DID quit Yale, but now she's back. Sorry about that!

Disclaimer: I don't own squat. Except my story line.

"Hey Mary," Tristan said with a grin, "How've you been?" He tried to keep his voice calm, but in reality he was nervous as hell. Rory merely stared at him, her mouth open and her palms sweaty. "Jeez Mary," Tristan said with a chuckle, "I know your glad to see me but you don't have to go all Ronald McDonald." Rory closed her mouth, wetting her dry lips with her tongue.

"I- I just," she muttered, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he grinned, "Aren't you happy to see me."

He smirked and she felt her blood run cold. Maybe he had forgotten how he had toyed with her and then just left, but she hadn't. If he thought he could just come back now and be friends he was wrong. Besides, it wasn't like she didn't watch the news. "My name is not Mary," she said icily and turned to walk away.

"Now, now," he whispered, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him, "Do you think that's wise, considering my, history?" He leaned in close to her ear, his hot breath sending shivers through her body. She felt herself forgetting how to breathe as he ran his finger along the wrist he had grasped.

"Ace?" she heard a distant voice question, "What's going on?" Rory took this interruption to break free from Tristan's spell. She pushed his hand off of her arm and turned to Logan.

"I was just saying hello to an old, _acquaintance_." She stressed the last word and wrapped her arm around Logan's waist. He draped his arm across her shoulders and cast Tristan a suspicious glance. Rory cleared her throat nervously. "Uh Logan this is Tristan. Tristan, Logan." She muttered. Both boys nodded in recognition and shook hands, quickly letting go. After a few more moments, Rory spoke again. "Well, we should be going. Nice seeing you."

Tristan grinned. "Yeah, it was good to see you too Mary," he smirked. Rory blushed crimson and merely lowered her gaze. Logan glanced suspiciously from her to Tristan. He could tell that Rory was uncomfortable by her body language and he knew that it had to be this Tristan fellow. He tightened his grip around her shoulders, as if trying to protect her.

"You go on ahead babe," he said, "I've got to do something first." Rory began to protest but seeing the fierceness in Logan's eyes she decided to just do as he asked. She squeezed his hand tightly before hesitatingly walking away.

As soon as she was out of ear shot Logan turned to Tristan. "So, you're an old friend are you?" he questioned frostily.

"Weren't you listening?" replied Tristan, his voice dripping with disdain, "I'm an old acquaintance, which is code for ex-boyfriend." Logan scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Rory would never be stupid enough to hang around someone like you," he retorted, "Let alone date you. Actually I can't imagine any woman wanting to date you." Tristan took a step towards him. He was almost a foot taller than Logan and took full advantage of it. Logan didn't shirk and just stared threateningly up at him.

"Listen," said Tristan his voice lowered menacingly, "Just stay out of my way. I always get what I want, and right now, I want Rory." Logan chuckled taking Tristan by surprise. He was indeed used to getting what he wanted.

"You know what man?" smiled Logan, "I really don't care what you want. Rory is mine and that's how it's gonna stay." With that he turned around and walked off towards Rory's dorm leaving a fuming Tristan behind.

When Rory got back to her dorm she collapsed onto her coach. She buried her head in her hands and let out a frustrated groan. She slammed her fists into the couch and threw a pillow across the room. A sudden voice made her jump.

"I'm assuming you're mad," smirked Paris, Rory hadn't even seen her hidden away in her craft corner, "Logan again?"

"It's a different blonde this time," sighed Rory, falling back into the couch. Paris cocked her head quizzically. "Tristan's back." Paris's eyes grew wide.

"Tristan, Tristan?" she questioned, "As in Tristan Dugrey ex king of Chilton, now a mob member Tristan?" Rory just nodded her head, her eyes closed. "Holy shit," muttered Paris, "Did he talk to you, or did you just see him?"

Rory groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. "I saw him," she finally muttered, "And he talked to me, and he . . ." here she trailed off leaving Paris's eyes wide. A knock on the door made both of them jump.

"Ace?" called Logan, "You in there? Come on Ror open up." Rory hurried over to the door and opened it. Logan grabbed her arms and bent down kissing her forcefully. He gently sucked on her bottom lip and traced the outline of her mouth with his tongue. All the breath left her body as she grabbed the door frame behind her with one hand and ran the other through his hair.

Paris cleared her throat and they broke apart. Rory stared up at Logan questioningly but he just shook his head. "So," asked Paris annoyed, "Should I leave or what?"

Logan chuckled. "Well if you're offering…" he began but Paris cut him off with a snort.

"Dream on lover boy. I've got a paper due next week so you'll just have to find somewhere else to screw around. No pun intended." She said with a grimace.

Rory smirked. "I hate to break this up but Logan and I both have classes so we better go." Paris just waved and began typing furiously on her laptop.

Rory let out a frustrated groan as she dropped her books for the tenth time. She kneeled down on the brick pathway and began to pick them up one by one, stuffing as many as she could into her worn shoulder bag. A whimper escaped her mouth when she realized that there was a hole at the bottom of it. She stuck her finger through it and it ripped even further making it impossible to ignore.

She sat back on the pavement and leaned her back against an old oak tree. A sob escaped her lips as she finally let her emotions come through. The stress of finals, the strained relationship with her mother, the fear that she wasn't good enough to ever be a journalist, and somewhere in the bottom, mixed in, her feelings for Tristan.

A sudden voice jerked her to awareness. She looked up to find Tristan standing over her. "What's wrong Mar?" he asked, "Are you missing me already?" Rory glared bitterly up at him and wiped away her tears. She carefully surveyed her surroundings.

"Well," she began, "You did well in making sure that there won't be anyone to hear me scream."

"You're right about that," Tristan smirked, "But they're going to be hearing a different kind of screaming in a little bit." Now it was Rory's turn to smirk.

"You just can't take a hint can you?" she sighed, rising from the ground.

"Actually, I've been told I'm extremely good at reading people." He stepped forward until she was pinned to the tree. He raised one arm nonchalantly above her head and the other near her ear, trapping her in place. "Take you for example," he whispered silkily into her ear, "You may act happy with that boyfriend Landers or whatever the hell his name is, but you know that he can _never_ fulfill your needs that way that I can. You may fight, in fact, I _expect_ you to fight, but know now that you are fighting a losing battle. You _will_ give in to me eventually, so you might as well accept it now."

He said this with such assurance and such ease that her whole body was instantly covered in goose bumps. She felt her heart beating faster, whether in fear or attraction she wasn't sure. She stood, frozen to the ground, as he brought his lips to her ear. "See you around," he whispered, "Mary."

Tristan slightly nipped the top of her ear before straightening up and grabbing her bag. He pulled out her cell phone, pocketed it, and put his in its place. "Call me," he grinned and walked away. Rory collapsed into the tree, gasping for breath, just now realizing that she had been holding it.

A/n; SO WHADDAYA THINK! I wasn't really sure how I wanted Logan to find out Rory and Tristan's past so I threw in Paris thinking maybe she could help. Plus she's so fun to write! Anyway, reviews are ALWAYS appreciated, so you know what to do!

Love Always,

Rachel


	3. Cell Phones and Christian Slater

A/N; Hello my loves! Thanks SO much for all the reviews! I love you all so much! I won't thank you all individually cause I want to get this out as quickly as possible. Let me just apologize again for the long wait between the last chapters (this one was faster!) and clear up a few things. Tristan isn't supposed to kill Rory. The type of screams he was referring to were sexual in case you didn't get that. :D Also, yes mob members are supposed to be secret but he's kind of infamous for a few major things, but more on that later. And sorry if it's kind of confusing now but things will get clearer. I promise!

Rory sat on her bed, contemplating what had just happened. She was nervously playing with Tristan's phone and wondering what to do. A sudden rap on her window made her jump up and rush over, pulling up her shade. A sigh escaped her lips, both of relief, and though she wouldn't admit it, disappointment, when she saw Logan standing there. She opened her window and he crawled through.

"What's up?" she asked, when she saw the worried look on his face.

"Why the hell aren't you answering your phone?" he drilled, "I called you like thirty fucking times!"

She flinched at the anger in his voice and swore under her breath. At least Tristan hadn't answered her phone. That would have been hard to explain. She quickly covered herself up. "I accidentally left it at my mom's house," she lied perfectly. She had recently become a very good liar, with everything going on.

Logan raised his eyebrows. "When'd you go to your mom's?" he questioned.

"Yesterday," she lied again, "After dinner with my grandparents."

Logan nodded. "I'm glad to see you two are getting along again," he said with a smile. Rory nodded, guilt consuming her. "You know I didn't exactly get a proper hello," he grinned. He walked towards her closing in the space between them.

"Hello," she smiled and reached up to kiss him. It was a sweet, simple kiss with no motive. Most of their kisses were like this now. He ran his hands across her back, and she ran her nails through his hair. They broke away, her face slightly flushed.

Just then Tristan's phone started ringing. She would have laughed at his choice of ring tone (I'm too sexy for my shirt) if Logan weren't standing there looking like murder. She picked up the phone quickly and saw her own number on the caller idea. She pressed the talk button and held to her ear trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey sexy," breathed Tristan, "Thinking of me?"

"O hey mom," she said, her voice shaking slightly, "I'm guessing we switched phones."

She could practically hear Tristan's smirk. "Well Ror, I'm not really into the whole incest roleplay scene but if that's what you want, I guess I can change."

"Yeah mom," she replied, "I'm just here with Logan."

"Ah, the pansy-ass boyfriend. Your not fucking I hope!"

"No mom, don't worry, I'll get your phone back as soon as possible."

"I'll assume that's a no. I'm glad, because sex with me is even better when you're depraved. Not that it wouldn't be amazing anyway."

She tried her hardest not to yell at him. "Ok, mom that's fine if you have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye baby, I'll see you tonight," he said. She clicked her phone shut.

"So you got your mom's phone huh?" asked Logan. Rory nodded, praying he didn't suspect anything. "Ok, well call me tomorrow," he told her, and climbed out the window. She sighed, this time defiantly in relief. Almost instantly there was another rap on the window. She assumed Logan had just forgotten something and opened it without looking.

All the breath left her body when she saw Tristan standing there. He was wearing a creased white shirt and his leather jacket. One arm was placed high above his head, propping him on the window, and the other rested in his pocket. "W-what are you doing here?" she finally stuttered.

"I saw your light on and wanted to see you," he smirked.

"That's very "Bed of Roses" of you," she said, regaining her composure.

"I'm a regular Christian Slater," he replied not missing a beat as he climbed into her room and shut the window.

"Your ass is better," she responded, before realizing what she had said.

"Really," he whispered huskily, his smirk widening when he saw the blush creeping up her cheeks, "You know I could arrange a better look." He snaked one arm around her waste and the other hand ran through her hair. Her breathing was growing heavier and he lowered her lips towards her open mouth. She moaned as he slowly began to suck on her bottom lip, and she instinctively moved towards him. He grinned and pulled back. "I'll call you," he whispered in her ear, making her tremble. He began to climb out the window.

"Wait," she called, "I need my phone," He lowered his gaze towards her ass and she looked down to see it in her pocket. "O, thanks," she replied lamely. He just smirked some more and closed the window.

A/N. So, what did you think? I know it was short but it was kind of a filler just to let you see how her and Logan aren't as hot and heavy anymore and stuff. Next chapter will be longer, I swear! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Dreams and DAR Balls

A/N: Ok my loves here you go! Sorry it took so long but my computer had spy ware and we just got it fixed!! Plus I've been having quite a lot of guy problems and school shit etc so I haven't really had time. SORRY! Um, to clear a few things up before I begin. Yes I am from Florida (good job AngelGirl) but I'm a Miami fan not a Gators fan. Rory **DID** drop out of Chilton. I changed it in the second chapter. Sorry for the confusion. Rory hasn't technically cheated on Logan yet, it's just that Tristan has kavorka! (Points to anyone who can tell me what sitcom character that's from! lol) Finally, it will definitely NOT be a trogan because that's just nasty!! Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except in my own little world. It's actually quite nice there this time of year. The storyline however is MINE!

_Rory walked briskly down the halls of Chilton. Student milled around her and she groaned inwardly when she saw that a fight had broken out in the middle of her path. She would never get to her locker on time. She turned a corner and suddenly found herself in a deserted hallway. At the end stood her locker. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it. Placing her bag on the floor beside her she twirled the combination on her lock. It stuck. "Shit," she muttered, and banged it forcefully._

_"Need a hand?" a voice whispered in her ear. She spun around and found her face inches from Tristan's. Rory tried to speak but instead she just nodded. Tristan reached over her shoulder and easily pulled her locker open. _

_'Thanks," she finally muttered and began to pull out her books._

_"O, come on now," Tristan murmured, his breath tickling her neck and sending shivers through her body, "I don't think that was a proper thank you." She turned around slowly._

_"What exactly did you have in mind?" she questioned, surprised by how sexy she sounded. Tristan's blue eyes darkened. _

_"This," he whispered, and he bent down and kissed her forcefully on the lips. She returned it with equal passion. He ran his tongue along her lips, and she eagerly parted them. There tongues battled for control as she ran her fingernails down his back. His hands found her blouse and he un-tucked it from her skirt, running his fingers over her stomach. She moaned into his mouth as he found her bra._

_The bell began to ring and she broke away. "We should get to class." He shook his head and kissed her one more time trying to ignore the bell._

Rory rolled over in her bed and hit the snooze button, fragments of the dream still drifting through her mind. She shook her head forcefully and picked up her cell phone. She had 36 missed calls. 32 were from Logan the night before, two were from her mom, one was from Emily, and one was a number she didn't recognize. She quickly deleted Logan's, they all probably said the same thing anyway, and listened to Emily's.

"Rory dear," she said, "I know you're _extremely_ busy with classes and such but I'm hoping that you haven't forgotten my D.A.R. ball that's coming up. It's next Friday at 6:00. I'll need you to come by today however because we will need to go over the details for your dress. I was also hoping you could give a speech about the importance of education for girls but I suppose if you're too busy I could find another girl who isn't my granddaughter. Don't worry about bringing anyone either. And Rory, you really should answer your phone, it's considered quite rude to make people leave a message. Goodbye."

Rory hit the delete button forcefully. "Then don't fucking leave one," she muttered. Logan was going to be really pissed at her now. They had scheduled a date for Friday, and now she had to cancel. It wasn't like a date was a big deal for most couples that had been going out as long as them, but this one was different. They usually just went to a movie and then back to his place, but Friday had actually been planned. She sighed. Things really weren't going her way lately.

Her phone suddenly started vibrating and she jumped. It was Logan. Taking a deep breath she hit 'talk'. "Hey you," she said sweetly, "I have some bad news."

"O really," he said, his voice turning cold, "It wouldn't happen to be about Friday would it?"

She swore under her breath. "Actually yeah it is," she sighed, "There's thing my grandma wants me to do for her D.A.R. ball. I might be able to get out early if-"

He cut her off. "Whatever," he muttered, his voice guarded, "I'll just talk to you later alright?"

"Yeah, alright," she murmured, "Bye."

"Bye"

Rory snapped her phone shut. Leave to Emily to screw up everything. Still wondering who the unknown caller was she listened to the first of her mother's messages. "Oh my god Rory I am warning you now! Your grandmother is going to call and suck you into a D.A.R. ball using the whole 'you're my granddaughter it's your duty line' and whatever you don't go! It's going to be like a scene out of a really bad John Hughes movie! Well talk to you later hon."

That was it. Rory sighed. Little late mom she thought, as she listened to the other message. It was something about how Paul Anka had discovered how to go outside and open Babbete and Mory's door and harass their cats. She groaned and had a sudden impulse to chuck her phone at the wall. Instead she decided to check the last message.

Her heart stopped when she heard the husky voice on the other end. "Hey there Mare," breathed Tristan, "Miss me yet? I can't stop thinking about…about the things I wanna do to you." Rory's breathing hitched in her throat as her mind wandered back to her dream. The sharp ringing of her cell phone brought her back to life. She groaned when she saw it was her grandmother.

"Hi grandma," she said wearily, preparing for Emily's inevitable tirade.

"Hello Rory, I hoped I didn't wake you," Emily said.

"You didn't," Rory replied.

"Good, well in that case there are a manner of things we need to discuss. Firstly, I would greatly appreciate it if you could get to my house within the next hour as you are obviously awake and there are some urgent matters to go over. Also, I wanted to make sure that having a male escort would be ok with Logan. One of your old school mates is back in town and I was hoping you could accompany him."

"Sure grandma," Rory sighed, knowing Logan wouldn't like it all. Surprisingly she didn't really care. "I'll be over soon."

Rory walked into her grandmother's mansion somewhat apprehensively. It was the night of the D.A.R. ball and she had spent the last few hours perfecting her outfit. Her grandmother had given one of the most hideous dressed known to mankind. She had given it to her mother, but even the 'Lorelai touch' couldn't help it. Instead, she had gone shopping.

The dress was unbelievable. It was the perfect shade of blue and made her eyes pop even more than usual. It hugged her curves perfectly and stopped just above her knees. A deep blue bow was tied around the middle and she was wearing real Harry Winston diamonds at her grandmother's insistence.

She scanned the room quickly. There were people she recognized but no one she really knew. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and she turned around. "Ohmygawd Rory!" squealed the blonde holding her arm, "It me! Madeline! Come on you remember me don't you?"

"Of course, how could I forget you," She grinned, kissing her on the cheek, "Is Louise here?" Her question was answered by another squeal. Louise appeared pulling a very disgruntled Paris behind her.

"Rory!" she practically screamed, "It has been way too long!" Rory grinned at Paris as the two girls went on about what they had been doing since high school, stopping only to gulp some champagne or check out a hot guy. After about 20 minutes of this, Madeline let out another lower pitched squeal. Louise looked in the same direction as her and her jaw went slack.

"What going on?" Paris questioned and began to turn around. Rory already knew though. She felt the piercing blue eyes drilling into the back of her head. The intensity of gaze was so strong, that even though she hadn't seen him yet, she knew he was there. She turned around slowly, almost cautiously, and their eyes locked immediately. His mouth formed his trademark smirk when he saw her looking at him and she began to saunter over to them.

Rory thought she heard Louise and Madeline muttering in the background and Pairs telling them to shut up, but she wasn't really listening. She was transfixed but his gaze, his steady walk, his confidence, and above all the feeling of recklessness she got when she saw him.

"Hello ladies," he grinned, never taking his eyes of Rory, "How've you been?" Louise began to speak but Madeline nudged her in the ribs. It was obvious he didn't really want an answer. "So Mary," he grinned, "Judging by the shock on your face I'll guess your grandmother didn't tell you I was coming." His smirk widened as she tried to gain back her composure.

"Um, no, no she didn't," she finally stammered.

"Well then," he grinned, "I'm guessing she didn't tell you that I was your date for the night."

"You're kidding," Rory groaned, only her life could be this unfair. Just when she thought things couldn't get worse her grandmother's voice wafted over to her.

"Rory darling, I see you've met Tristan," her grandmother beamed, "I suppose you remember him from high school," Rory nodded deafly. "Well then," continued her grandmother, "Why don't you two go dance? There's an excellent song playing."

Rory opened her mouth to argue but before she could Tristan extended his hand to her. "Ms. Gilmore," he said, his voice dripping with suavity, "May I have this dance?" Deciding that fighting him wasn't worth the effort Rory nodded and followed him onto the dance floor.

She groaned as almost immediately a slow song came on. He still hadn't let go of her hand, and now he pulled her towards him. She focused on the wall behind him as he brought his hand up to the small of her back. Fire raced through her body as he their bodies connected. "So Ms. Gilmore," he said, in a terrible French accent "How are you on this fine evening?" Rory laughed at grinned up at him.

"I'm fine Inspector Clouseau, how are you?" he chuckled.

"I'd be a lot better if you weren't wearing that dress." Rory blushed and hit him in the chest.

"You don't like my dress?" she asked with a pretend pout.

"I love it," he grinned, somewhat surprised by how flirtatious she was being, "It's just that it makes me want to do things …" He trailed off and let his eyes run over her. He licked his lips when their eyes met. Rory drew in a shaky breath. She didn't know how or why he had such an effect on her but she was pretty sure she liked it. "Although," he continued, obviously enjoying her discomfort, "I'm sure you're too much of a Mary to do most of them."

Rory felt her cheeks turn an even brighter shade of red, but she managed to keep her cool. "Tristan," she said, mirroring his smirk, "I haven't been a Mary for about 6 years now. Compared to me your probably John the Baptist." He was completely taken aback by her response. She was defiantly not the little Chilton girl she used to be. That made her even more enticing.

"Well," he replied, "You did used to call me Bible Boy." She was about to respond when the song ended. "Thanks for the dance Mary," he grinned, stressing the last part, "I'll see you around." Rory looked at her watch. There was still five more hours until the party was officially over.

Turning around, she ran almost directly into Paris. "Lucy," she grinned, "You got some 'splaining to do." Rory sighed; it was going to be a long night.

A/n; so what did you think? I was debating on writing the week before the ball but I really wanted to update this. Also, do you think I should up the rating? Pretty please review!!


	5. Librarys and Jake Ryan

A/n: Okay okay, so once again I've taken forever to update I know but life's been hectic. I had finals at school, not to mention a whole crap load of chick drama!! ARGH! But anyway, thanks to all of my reviewers! I love you all so much! Just to let you know that dream in the beginning of the last chapter was just that. A dream. So nothing really happened with her and Tristan in high school. Sorry to disappoint. And I promise I'll return to the mob thing soon!! So here we go!

Disclaimer: I own my storyline. That's it. I wish I owned Tristan's body but no such luck.

Rory groaned, "Please Paris, not right now."

"Not right now?" Paris whispered furiously, "Rory what the hell is going on? One minute you're madly in love with Logan and the next you and Tristan, ex king of Chilton, mob boss, play boy extraordinaire, are practically making out in front of all of Hartford! Don't 'not right now' me."

Rory let out a long sigh. Paris stared at her, eyes burning, and Madeline and Louise who had apparently followed her lead, also stared at Rory expectantly. "Okay listen," Rory began, "There is nothing going on with me and Tristan. He needed an escort for the night and my grandmother asked me to do it. That's it."

"O really?" Paris asked, a smirk forming on her face, "And I assume that Logan knows about this right?"

Rory shifted uncomfortably. "Not exactly," she sighed as Paris snorted in disbelief. "But it's not like I didn't want to tell him!" she defended, "I didn't even know that Tristan was the guy I was supposed to be coming with until just now. And I invited Logan, but he's not really into doing anything other than his work and watching TV right now so he stayed home. It was an innocent coincidence." Paris just rolled her eyes. Rory opened her mouth to defend herself but stopped when Paris's eyes grew wide. "What?" she asked spinning around. Her jaw dropped when she saw Logan standing at the front door, a leggy blonde on his arm.

Madeline and Louise began to whisper between themselves, and the whole party began to do the same as they looked to the door. Rory's cheeks burned red and her eyes flashed in anger. Being busy was one thing but deciding to show up at the same party as your girlfriend with a different girl was in a whole other league. "I'll be back," she told Paris, her voice laced with anger, and Paris just nodded, speechless for once.

Logan watched Rory approach out of the corner of his eye. She looked calm and collected which he new meant she was pissed. "Hey honey," she smiled, as she grabbed his arm. He froze as she pulled him to her and gave him a hot, open mouthed kiss, knowing all of Hartford's high society was looking on.

"Hey Ror," he said, regaining his composure, "This is Melanie. She's an old high school acquaintance." Rory flinched at the word, knowing it was a jab at Tristan. Being the professional she was however, she merely smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Very nice to meet you Melanie." She said. Melanie, obviously uncomfortable, merely nodded and then excused herself for a drink. Rory watched in silence as she walked away, and then she turned back to Logan, her eyes burning into him. "We need to talk," she whispered, and everyone watched as she led him into the library. They listened as the two yelled at each other.

"What the hell are you thinking bringing that whore into my grandparent's house?"

"Me? You're the one here with your high school lover! Acquaintance my ass!"

"You think I invited him? My grandmother set it up! You just can't get over the fact that I was ever attracted to another man than you."

"So you admit you were attracted to him?"

There was a long pause and then, "Yes! Fine I admit it! Is that what you want to hear? There was a time when I would have done anything for his attention, for him to look at me. A time when I wanted nothing more than for him to push me into one of the bathroom stalls at Chilton and fuck me like I deserve! But that was a long time ago Logan. I love you, and I'm with you so please just forget about him and let's enjoy the rest of the evening."

Tristan stared at the doors, stunned. He had always hoped she had feelings for him but he never expected this. As the entire party stared at him a small smirk formed on his face. Mary, his Mary, liked him. A shriek from the other side of the door brought him back to reality. His head snapped up as he heard blows landing and Rory screaming. In an instant he was in the library, pulling Logan off of Rory, his hand around his neck, pressing him against the wall. "Its time for you to go now." He snarled. Logan nodded fighting to breathe. Tristan's hand tightened and Logan's eye's bulged. "Stay the fuck away from her, because next time you won't be so lucky," he commanded, and released Logan. He crumpled to the floor in a heap and gasped for breath as crawled to the door, where the crowd stood, mouths a gape.

Tristan scanned the rest of the room and his anger flared once more when he saw Rory. She was huddled in corner, hidden partially by a leather sofa. One of the straps of her dress was ripped off and the blue of her dress was now spotted with red. He slammed the doors shut and then rushed over to her. He dropped to his knees next to her. Her delicate shoulders shook as she cried, cradling her left hand carefully. "Rory?" he whispered and he drew a sharp breath when she looked up at him. Her blue eyes shone with tears, and one was already beginning to swell and turn a purplish color. There was a deep gash along her cheek, and her lips looked bruised and swollen.

"I'll kill him," Tristan growled, "I'll kill that son of a bitch." Rory let out another soft sob and his heart broke. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his chest draped her arms around his neck allowing herself to cry as he held her. He traced small circles on her back and sighed into his shirt. Had he heard everything, she wondered. Did she hope he had?

He pulled her closer and she giggled. Their eyes met and, seeing the confusion is his, she began to laugh even harder. "Ror," he questioned, "Are you okay?"

She calmed herself long enough to answer. "Its just so unreal." She explained, "I always thought that I would have a knight in shining armor come and save me from someone like you. But now, here I am, being comforted by a playboy mob boss, after my boyfriend who I thought was my Jake Ryan just beat me up. But maybe I don't need a Jake Ryan. Maybe I need a Bender. I mean who says Emilio Estevez always gets the girl?" Tristan stared at her, even more confused now. "You've never seen a John Hughes movie have you?" she questioned. Tristan shook his head, trying to figure out what that had to do with anything.

"Okay then, lets go," Rory said getting ready to stand up.

"Where to?" he questioned.

"To get the movies of course," she stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

He grabbed her arm as she moved to stand up. "Are you sure you want to do this now?" he asked, concerned. She sighed and said, "What I need right now is to just get away from all this. Can you help me get away?" Her eyes pleaded with him to say yes.

"Sure," he said, a smile forming on his face, "Lets get you cleaned up first." She nodded and pulled herself up, limping over to the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the sink as he wet a washcloth. Neither of them spoke as he wiped away the blood from her skin. She flinched when he reached her cheek but nodded for him to keep going. When it was done he took off his coat and draped it around her shoulders. "Ready?" he asked, and she nodded, managing a shaky smile.

As the walked out the door she grabbed his hand and he couldn't control the grin creeping onto his face. Rory quickly located Paris who was looking at her in disbelief. "I'll call you", mouthed Rory and Paris mouthed back, "You better." She looked around to see what had become of Logan and caught her grandfather's eye instead. She knew from his look that Logan had been dealt with. She smiled at him, assuring him that she was alright. He smiled back and turned around to find Emily as Tristan led Rory out the front door.

A/N: okay so I know its short but I wanted to get it up here! Tell me what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


End file.
